Tortura
by BlackSmile
Summary: Momoshiro tiene su casa para el solo durante todo el fin de semana, ¿que planes tendra pasa pasarla y jugar con Ryoma? ADVERTENCIA: omorashi, yaoi, tortura depende de donde lo vean , uso de pañales, nalgadas.


Hola Hola este es mi primero fanfiction, hace poco vi el principe del tennis y me encanto, Ryoma es muy torturable =)

ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE OMORASHI (orinarce en los pantalones), EL USO DE PAÑALES Y YAOI. ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD. (nadie ande llorando despues ¬¬)

prince of tennis no me pertenece

Tortura

-momo-sempai-susurro débilmente, su ojos miraban el suelo en donde estaba sentado, tenía las manos firmemente sujetas a su entrepierna-por favor-imploro débilmente, unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos dorados cuando levanto su mirada para conectarla con la mía- déjame ir-las lagrimas salieron recorriendo sus mejillas, las cuales estaban un poco sonrosadas

Le di una sonrisa, llevábamos varias horas encerrados en el cuarto, la llave colgaba de mi cuello sin tener intenciones de salir de allí, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, cuando serró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio supe que no faltaba mucho tiempo, ¿Cuánto había esperado por esto?

La cámara estaba preparada para captarlo todo, yo por mi parte simplemente lo miraba desde el frente, tome la botella de agua y un vaso que había preparado para este preciso momento

-relájate-susurre-¿quieres agua?-pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa y comencé a verter parte del contenido de la botella en el vaso, un chorro de agua caía lenta y sonoramente, el me miro otra vez con esos ojitos suplicantes.

Volví a sonreír y me arrodille al frente de el, cuidadosamente tome ente una de mis manos su delicado mentón, con la otra mano acerque el vaso a esos labios que me volvían loco.

-no-susurro débilmente intentando apartar el rostro

-bebe-ordene con voz coqueta-¿o quieres que te vuelva a castigar?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro suplicando, volví a acercar el vaso a sus labios, apretó fuertemente los dientes y comenzó a beber.

Mientras lo hacia recordé feliz lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas

Flash Back

El vaso estaba en el suelo, era una suerte que lo elegí de plástico, porque por el golpe que le había dado el pequeño se abría roto en mil pedazos al ser de cristal. Mire el liquido que se demarraba por el suelo, lentamente levante la vista para mirarle la cara, estaba rojo, quizás estaba molesto o las urgencias lo superaban, no lo sabia, solo sabia que cuando le entregue el vaso con agua lo arrojo lejos.

-eso no se hace-le regañe-ahora tendré que castigaste

Me miro nervioso, sonreí al saber que no sabia lo que le aria, rápidamente le sujete de una muñeca, enseguida intento soltarse, pero con la otra mano lo tome de la cintura como si fuera una maleta. Pataleo y grito cuando me senté en la cama y lo acomodaba en mi regazo, saboree su miedo cuando supo como lo castigaría, era obvio suponerlo, ya que lo había puesto boca abajo encima de mis rodillas, con una mano sujete sus muñecas y con la otra le baje los pantalones y la ropa interior, su delgado y hermoso cuerpo se retorcía intentando liberarse, pero este quedo paralizado cuando le llego el primer golpe en su parte trasera.

No supe cuantos golpes le tuve que dar para que entendieran, pero me detuve cuando le escuche

-por favor-susurro, después de varios minutos intentando hacerse el fuerte se había rendido-detente-pare en el acto

-¿te portaras bien?, ¿serás buen niño?-pregunte con voz juguetona

Asintió con la cabeza, podía escuchar sus silenciosos sollozos que intentaba ocultar

Sonreí y le subí los pantalones

Fin Flash Back

En poco tiempo el vaso estuvo vacio

-muy bien-canturrie despeinándolo, me puse de pie y volví a mi antigua posición

Ahora ese principito cruzaba fuertemente las piernas y apretaba los ojos, mi sonrisa alcanzo su máxima longitud cuando una manchita húmeda apareció en esos pantalones negros, poco a poco fue creciendo, la carita del pequeño era de horror y vergüenza, pero el charco que se formo a su alrededor no se detenía, solo crecía y crecía.

Finalmente había ocurrido, tras una larga espera, contemple su posición, estaba sentado en el suelo, empapado y mirando al suelo, varias lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro, se veía como un niño pequeño que acababa de sufrir un accidente, pero mi ryo-chan era un niño pequeño, por lo que no era mucha diferencia.

Lentamente me fui acercando a su posición, no paraba de llorar

-Por dios Ryo-chan-dije con fingida sorpresa-estas todo orinado-un sollozo salió de su pecho

Lo tome desde los hombros para ponerlo de pie, cuando obedeció le tome la mano y lo lleve asta la puerta, sus sollozos no se detenían, con la llave que colgaba de mi cuello abrí la puerta y entramos al baño.

Cerré la puerta y comencé a desvestirlo

-puedo hacerlo solo-susurro con las mejillas encendidas e intentando detenerme con las manos

-no te preocupes y se buen niño-respondí continuando con mi trabajo

Cuando lo deje completamente desnudo lo metí a la tina en mis brazos, su cuerpo estaba tiritante, de seguro ya se había enfriado la humedad, rápidamente abrí el agua caliente para que no se resfriara y comencé a pasar la esponja por su lindo cuerpo. Al tiempo que trabajaba lo contemplaba, ese pequeño cuerpo que aun no llegaba a la pubertad, eso era lo que me encantaba de él y lo que había impulsado mi "juego".

Obedeció y dejo que lo bañara sin ponerme pataletas como al principio, sabia que esas nalgadas le había echo entender que debía hacerme caso, cuando acabe cerré el grifo y lo envolví en una enorme toalla, volví a cargarlo y lo lleve de vuelta a mi cuarto.

Cuidadosamente lo senté en mi cama y seque todo su cuerpo con mucha paciencia, lo deje un momento y fui al ropero donde abrí aquella bolsa que había querido abrir desde hace tanto tiempo, tome uno y volví donde había dejado a mi niño, el cual me miro con horror cuando comencé a desdoblar el pañal que tenia en mis manos.

-no…-susurro

Me acerque mas y lo empuje suavemente de los hombros para que se recostara en la cama, nuevamente comenzó a moverse intentando detenerme

-Ryo-chan-dije cuando me canse de estar luchando, me senté en la cama y lo puse en mi regazo-te orinaste encima y toda tu ropa esta mojada-le recordé-no puedes estas desnudo todo el tiempo, te refriaras

Me miro con ira cuando comprendió que yo tenia razón, aproveche de su confusión para volver a tumbarlo, rápidamente tome sus piernas y lo puse debajo, volví a bajarla y lo cerré sobre su estomago. Me contemplo muy asustado, sus ojos ya estaban rojos por tanto llorar.

Mire el reloj, ya era hora de que mi chiquito se fuera a dormir, pero rápidamente recordé que me lo había traído a casa tras el entrenamiento con la escusa de ver un video de un partido, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y no dormiría bien si no comía.

-espérame un ratito-dije saliendo de la habitación, no sin cerrar la puerta con seguro previamente

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y me aventure en la cocina. Saque de la nevera el biberón y lo metí al microondas, programando dos minutos y me puse a esperar.

De arriba no se escuchaban movimientos, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que no quería escapar.

La campana me devolvió a la realidad, rápidamente tome el biberón caliente y corrí escaleras arriba. Abrí la puerta de manera lenta para no asustarlo, lo encontré sentado en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas.

Deje la botella en el velador y me senté en la cama a su lado, no hizo movimiento, pero le obligue a alzar la mirada cuando lo cargue para acomodarlo en mi regazo. Me miro confundido, quizás pensó que le volvería a castigar.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunte juguetonamente apartándole un mechón de cabello que tenia en el rostro.

Estaba confundido, yo solamente lo acomode mas para que quedara su cabecita cómodamente entre mi hombro y mi pecho, una vez listo tome el biberón y lo acerque.

-abre grande-canturrie

Estaba asustado y molesto, comenzó a mover la cabeza intentando escaparse, pero no tenia posibilidad y lo sabia, finalmente se rindió y le puse la tetilla en la boca inclinando levemente la botella.

Se apoyó contra mí y comenzó a beber la leche tibia, su imagen me volvía loco, era un uke tan perfecto.

Ryoma aun era un niñito y a sabia muy bien que era lo que le hacia la leche caliente a los niños pequeños. A pesar de que estuviera asustado o molesto conmigo solo fue cuestión de minutos a que se quedara dormido, con un biberón vacío en mi mano. Con cuidado deje la botella en mi mesa de noche y tome su cuerpecito en mis brazos. Levante las mantas y me recosté con el niño en mi pecho, con cuidado lo envolví, después de todo mi pequeño solo estaba usando un pañal y el fin de semana estaba apenas comenzando.

Los reviews son bienvenidos soy muy abierta de mente y acepto sujerencias, criticas lo que sea. estoy pensando continuar esta historia pero aun no lo decido =)


End file.
